


Trick 'r Treat

by ghost_like



Series: 31 Days of Halloween 2k18 [28]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, VIXX Kids!, happy vixxoween!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_like/pseuds/ghost_like
Summary: Just VIXX kids having fun on Halloween.





	Trick 'r Treat

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN, BABES ♡♡♡
> 
> woah, i can't believe i actually did it... 31 prompts. *pats self on back*  
> thank you so much to everyone who gave my silly stories the time of day, i know most of them are not The Best They Could Be (maybe i'll rewrite some of them? someday far away), but i loved writing these prompts. i love horror, it's 100% my genre, and i'm happy to have contributed with some spooky fanfiction.
> 
> this last prompt is "halloween/telling scary stories" plus a secret prompt, who guesses it first gets bragging rights :P
> 
> enjoy!♡

“...It was all quiet outside,” Jaehwan narrated, holding the lantern upwards under his chin for the extra spooky lighting as his other five friends leaned closer, eyes wide with interested - or, well, four of them, since Hakyeon was hiding behind Taekwoon, “and he looked around looking for the dark thing in the lake,” he continued, lowering his voice dramatically in a way that forced his friends to lean in even closer, “he didn’t see it at first because it was so dark, but when he looked over to the shore…” his voice dropped to a whisper, only so he could finish the tale as loud as he could, “THERE WAS A HEAD!”

Hakyeon shrieked and jumped on Taekwoon’s lap, while Taekwoon only jolted where he sat, expression barely changing; for a pair of ten-year-olds that spent practically all their time together, they sure were very different. Wonshik yelped and jumped back, almost knocking Hongbin to the floor - not that his help was necessary, for Hongbin toppled over all on his own by laughing too hard. And Sanghyuk, the youngest in their small group of friends, was the bravest one, five years old and already putting the rest of them to shame.

“That was boooring,” Sanghyuk drawled out, tiny hands on his waist. “Heads aren’t scary! Heads are just heads!”

Jaehwan sighed “It’s too hard to scare you, Hyogi.” He patted Sanghyuk’s head fondly only to have his hand slapped away. Jaehwan pouted at him. “Meanie.”

Hongbin was still laughing away, while Wonshik tried covering up his own scare by laughing along, albeit very awkwardly. Jaehwan could never tell if Hongbin was laughing because he genuinely thought his stories were funny or if he just laughed when he was nervous. Probably the latter. Hakyeon was still whining against Taekwoon’s shoulder, who, in turn, was giving him awkwardly little pats on the back.

“Come on, Yeonie, it wasn’t _that_ scary,” Taekwoon said.

“It was! I’m never looking out my window again!” Hakyeon cried.

“There’s not even a lake outside…” Hongbin said as he rolled his eyes, laughter still on his face.

“When are we going trick or treating?” Wonshik whined next to Hongbin. “I want candy!”

“Yeah, I want candy too!” Sanghyuk promptly agreed.

Taekwoon gave Hakyeon a little shake; as the older of the group, Hakyeon was always the one in charge. Hakyeon sniffed, giving Taekwoon a betrayed look before getting up. “Fine, we can go.”

“Yesh!” Jaehwan exclaimed and jumped up to his feet, turning off the lantern and tossing it towards the couch before he slipped on his Spiderman mask. “Let’s go!”

Sanghyuk ran off to Hakyeon’s bedroom, as they were all gathered at his house, and came back with his Hulk mask and huge Hulk fists on. “Let’s go, let’s go!”

“I don’t want to put the stupid teeth on,” Taekwoon complained, making a face at Hakyeon who was busy fixing Taekwoon’s shiny vampire cape, which had gotten crumpled as they sat down. “They make it hard to talk.”

“But you’re a vampire! Vampires need fangs!” Hakyeon nagged at him like a mother and slipped on his pointy witch hat. “I’m ready!”

Hongbin, fixing his red devil horn headband that was almost falling off after his laughing fit, grabbed his jack-o-lantern shaped bucket. “Come on, Shikkie, put on your eyepatch.”

“It makes it hard to see…” Wonshik grumbled but obeyed Hongbin’s chiding.

“At least he didn’t force you to wear your peg leg,” Jaehwan reminded him wisely.

“Only because he wanted to cut my leg off and mom said no.”

“See? Just the eyepatch is not bad, he won’t have to cut out your eyeball.”

“You guys are no fun,” Hongbin lamented.

“I hope they give us lots of candy this time,” Sanghyuk said, sighing dreamily.

“Well, if they don’t, we can always give them tricks,” Hakyeon gently reminded them, slipping out the kitchen knife he’d sneaked away from his mother’s collection from his own pumpkin bucket. “Just like last year.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ghostlike91) | [tumblr](https://ghostlike91.tumblr.com/) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/ghostlike) | [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/ghostlike91)


End file.
